Wicked in Westeros
by MikeX713
Summary: Joshua Jostar is the last Jostar, Son of DIO he has taken his true grandfather power of Hamon and his Stand No Rest For The Wicked and vows to end DIO Evil reign of Terror. Only thing is... another DIO decides that it would be amusing to send him to another world purely to lighten his boredom. Time for a new Bizarre Adventure in Westeros. (Commissioned Work, updates will vary.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

Hello, this is a surprise. This story is a Commission by DefineitlyNotDio… huh... but that's real. So for anyone wanting to me to write a story, I do have a price. Not going to say anything here for legal reasons but you could PM me and we could talk. Until I have written out the paid for amount of words, I will putting my other stories on the back burner, sorry but money talks.

The actual Game of Thrones stuff will come in two chapters. Also this is about as AU as you can get for the JoJo side of things so if you complain about continuity errors I will ignore them.

* * *

He had finally done it; he had transcended even immortality. He still recalled that day he threw away humanity like the piece of trash it truly was. But that day had come again, once again he finally tossed aside his life as a Vampiric Parasite and became a GOD.

"Reality is as I desire, I finally have transcended Heaven." DIO Over Heaven spoke into the empty void that had been his home for some time. It had only really hit him now, several years after he had Transcended Heaven. That he was a GOD. Precisely five years of traveling the various realities that occurred in the new level of existence that he could now interact with. And it was only now that he really felt accustomed to the idea that he was a GOD. There was a small lingering feeling that he needed to purge these realities of a particular vexing family forevermore… but that could wait. DIO wanted to savor this moment like a fine wine or a beautiful woman. But that feeling, that nagging feeling of that accursed Jostar family existing anywhere would not go away. "Perhaps I should have a pallet cleanser, Jonathan and Jotaro are not going anywhere… I could savor another, less meddlesome, Jostar." As he finished his musings a portal opened and his faithful friend most loyal follower Enrico Pucci.

"My lord, the next site of conquest has been subjugated." DIO Over Heaven smirked as this would mark one thousand eight hundred and twenty-one worlds that have been brought into his glorious multi-reality empire. Though that number would be over five thousand if not for the many worlds they discovered that simply weren't worthy of anything but complete destruction. Most of this had been in search of the Holy Saint's Corpse Parts. They had been tricky to find and Funny Valentine was being slow in his own search. DIO Over Heaven suspected this was one purpose but… it would not matter in the end. "Our minions have reported a new world, this one has another version of yourself, though like many that came before he is unworthy of his name and does not strive for Heaven."

"Then why are we speaking of him at all?" DIO grunted in distaste, if there was one thing he despised more than Jostars it was other versions of himself that failed to eliminate their own Jostars or lacked ambition. To hunt down the path of Heaven was the greatest calling and one true means to fully ascend into the glory that a man with his name deserved.

"Because the last remnants of the Jostars' meddlesome Speedwagon Foundation are raising one of this DIO's children to be the successor to the Jostar name." Pucci explained and this indeed got DIO Over Heaven's attention. This was something unusual, and could be the very thing that he was looking for. Not a Jonathan or Jotaro or even one of the other pesky Jostars that existed. This could be a new one, something that he could toy with for a laugh before he returned to his search for the Holy Saint Corpse.

"Interesting, tell me more." DIO said as he stood up from his mighty throne and began down the many steps to the nonexistent floor in this empty void of a palace he had created for himself.

"His name is Joshua Jostar, the remnants of the Speedwagon Foundation found his mother and secreted her away from your lesser version's eyes. Another example of why this DIO lacks the worthiness to bear such a glorious name." Pucci said as he bowed his head to his lord as DIO Over Heaven stepped down to the priest's level. "He has been raised in a monastery in Germany for most of his life, learning all the ways of Hamon and his Stand which he calls **No Rest For The Wicked**."

"Hamon and a Stand, the moronic Joseph Jostar has proven that this combo can be used effectively… not that he has done so consistently across the worlds." DIO chuckled at the horrible joke that was Joseph Jostar. But he was still a Jostar and thus was a crafty and tricky enemy to have. But they all fell to Heaven in the end. "This Joshua Jostar, he is a son of DIO yet he still takes the name Jostar and uses that infernal power Hamon. He is perfect."

"My lord?" Pucci asked as he did not understand why his lord seemed pleased by this information. He expected him to be enraged at this insult. He had done so before when he learned that any version of his children had even flirted with the idea of resigning themselves to the Jostar cause. The biggest offender of this was Giorno Giovanna, a disappointment of the great lineage of DIO.

"I have grown bored of merely toying directly with the Jostars. I wish to see them flounder about in a situation beyond their control, to be utterly useless as I make sure they realize the full extent of their worthlessness." DIO Over Heaven spoke as he opened a portal to the world they were to visit and find their newest Jostar quarry. Pucci still did not understand the full extent of his lord's plots and doings but he would follow faithfully as Fate demanded him to. The gravity of his lord's Power was far-reaching and too absolute to be anything but the enactment of Fate's plans made manifest.

The two masters of Time and Gravity both stepped into a German forest, the trees slightly rustling in the wind. The peacefulness of the area continued as these two supremely powerful men silently walked through to the edge of the forest to a small ridgeline that overlooked a small town. Off in the distance was a mountain range and there on the side was a large monastery complex.

"Here we are, this town has been the home of Joshua Jostar for all his life. Shall we destroy it." Pucci asked plainly as if he was discussing the weather. DIO Over Heaven however chuckled and shook his head, showing a surprising amount of restraint this day. He had grown very used to wonton destruction at the slightest moment but knew that an unusual case like this needed a careful hand to enjoy it fully.

"Go and gather the lesser DIO of this world, have him arrive soon. I wish to see this Jostar in his natural habitat." DIO Over Heaven said as he transformed into an unassuming yet noble-looking man and then flew down to the outskirts of the village. Pucci on the other hand simply bowed and teleported to the palace of the false DIO of this world.

* * *

"Joshua! Where are you boy!?" A man in monk's robes and a trimmed beard shouted as he walked down the busy streets of the small town that had been his home for many years. He was Neal Speedwagon descendant of the original Speedwagon and current guardian of the last man able to take the Jostar name. The years had not been kind to the world, the nations of Earth had slowly begun to transform into something evil and twisted. Neal knew that they had become puppets of DIO and that this was only the beginning. Hope was vanishing from the common man but he maintained hope only because they still had one that could possibly stop DIO. But right now that one was just a nineteen-year-old young man that seemed more interested in having a good time in a beerhall than attending to his studies.

Joshua Jostar was a marvelous fighter that was undisputed and a will that was unbreakable, but having a strong spine and spirit was hampered when the mind was not sharpened. He was by no means a dullard, he had wit and cunning down but lacked wisdom and foresight. And Neal had many wrinkles at all the worrying caused by the young man's inability to stay focused on anything that did not have alcohol in it, a set of large breasts on it, or was readying fists for a brawl. He hoped dearly that this was only just a phase, though at he feared he had more Brando blood in him than Jostar.

Neal continued to search for his ward for as long as he could. Going to all the bars, beerhalls, and seedier places of base pleasure, only to find the last Jostar to be nowhere to be found. He dared to have a small bit of hope that he was back at the monastery studying but that was quickly dashed as Neal recalled one last place that he could check. It wasn't a legal running establishment and as the older monk passed through the alley he knew that this was the last place that he would like to see his ward in.

"What do we have here? The old fossil coming down from his castle to get in with the dregs like us." Neal heard and turned his head to see several punks surrounded him in the alley. They had in their hands' bats and chains and all clothed like common hoodlums trying their hardest to look intimidating. But to someone that knew the truth, the real evils of this world… they look more like brats that should be in scolded by their parents.

"Must you do this, shouldn't be in school or at a job of some sort?" Neal turned with a bored and disapproving look in his eye. That seemed to hit a nerve for one of them and he came at the monk in a rage. Only for the Speedwagon to take a Hamon Stance, take a deep breath and disable the poor boy with a quick chop to the neck. The crackle of Hamon light sparked in the air and the punk would not be able to recover for some time. "A timeout is what you brats need."

The remaining punks all gulped as they only just now saw just how outmatched they were. They had expected a frail old monk, not this bastion of stubborn muscle and stern power. Before them was a man that stood high and proud with a rough but well-maintained air of strength about him. The monk robes that he wore only did a little to hide the well muscular frame that was under them. And when they saw him take down their friend with a single chop as his arm was surrounded by weird yellow energy… several of them felt themselves piss their pants. Needless to say, they all tucked back and ran for their lives.

Neal huffed a bit before giving the one that attacked him a small kick to the gut before turning back and continuing on his way to find his ward. He might wear the garb of one, but he was no peaceful monk and was ready to deliver judgment and pain upon any that irritated him. He was the last Hamon Master, taught by Joseph Jostar himself. Though calling them lessons was a bit much, more like Joseph unlocking his Hamon and then showing the basics before running off having done the bare minimum to keep Hamon going in the world.

After beating up the bouncer to the underground fight club that he knew his ward to be at, Neal walked down to the large basement hall that had been made for this illegal business. The crowds of screaming oafs and more wealthy gamblers all missed the stranger that entered their midst as they were utterly focused on the match before them. The man in monk's robes slid his way through the crowds as a Master of Hamon only could and soon he was at the front of the crowd looking like he belonged there perfectly. There he saw his ward beaten and bloody but still standing and with a smirk on his face.

Joshua Jostar was down the middle in terms of size and frame, not too large or lean. But he was very fit as many in the Jostar bloodline tended to be. A young man with cut muscles that any fitness enthusiast would train for years for. A handsome man with short straight black-brown hair, trimmed beard and a few well-earned scars from his many years of activities like the one he was engaged in now. Neal could guess that the most distinguishing feature, beyond his body, of the young man was his mismatched eyes, one green and the other gray.

"Come on, if you think that's goin' get me on my ass then-" Neal sighed as his ward was punched in the face for his trash talk. But even if he had gotten slugged with enough force to put down a normal man, the Jostar just stood there with the fist in his face. Joshua's arms wrapped around the burly opponent's and with a roar of victory Joshua flipped the other fighter over his head and back down onto the cement floor. There was a crack and most people in the crowd winced as they were sure that the man's spine was broken in half. But Neal knew better he saw a small flash of Hamon trace between his ward and the other fighter. The man would be fine, only his ego would be crippled. Joshua was taking in the cheers and glory but froze up as he spotted Neal in the crowd with a very unamused look on his face. Once the spectacle was over and the event was turning down, Joshua found himself being led out by his scolding guardian.

"You should be grateful that I'm not leading you out by your ear, because don't doubt me boy… I would." Neal scolded as they walked out of the town and onto the road to the monastery. Meanwhile Joshua nursed his only lasting wound from the night. Hamon did great to heal his body after the fight was over… unless that wound was delivered with Hamon. The Last Jostar mumbled some sort of apology through the ice pack currently resting on his face. Along with several promises that both knew would be forgotten and broken in a few days. "Honestly, what were you thinking? Are you trying to get caught, if the police catch you and get you in the system He'll find an-"

"Then let him find me! I'll finally kick his ass and finish all this." Joshua interrupted and the older man sighed as his ward exploded as he always did when it came to _that_ man.

"if you are unable to finish off some thug in a basement than how can I expect you to kill DIO." Neal asked as he turned back to the Jostar who froze up at the accusation. The younger man looked down, a look of barely contained fury and determination etched into his face.

"Victor was nothin', he was just the guy that they picked me to fight tonight. I don't know anything about him, he could have a family or be a complete bastard… I don't know what I'm doing if I kill him. But Him… I know exactly what I'd be doing ending him." Joshua explained and his guardian understood the desire to not kill someone that had not done a thing to earn that fate. And a complete stranger was a great mystery to any person, you didn't know if the person passing by on the street was someone that deserved to die. Or even some random stranger that you might be angry with for some small misunderstanding. But Neal knew that Joshua wasn't thinking about this with a rational mindset, that fighter back there wasn't giving Joshua the same courtesy by any means. The intent to kill and win was clear, it spoke to the type of man this _Victor_ was.

"Aw, you're going to break my heart Joshua." Speak of the Devil and he shall come, both men turned to see the brute of a man that the Last Jostar had fought tonight. He looked perfectly fine, no signs of the brutal fight that had taken place just an hour ago. "But thanks for confirming what I already knew, Lord DIO will pay me a sack of cash to learn where you are." Victor smirked as both Joshua and Neal took a step back and took fighting stances.

"Damnit, I told you boy not to be careless and now look at what has happened." Neal growled as he looked to their sides, wondering if this man was alone or had more followers of DIO with him. The false monk hoped that this man was just a hired gun and not a fanatical follower of that monster.

"Me! You were the one that said his name first." Joshua barked back and Victor just laughed at the two of them.

"Nope Joshua, everyone in the underworld knows exactly what to look for. Anyone with a birthmark like yours has a massive bounty on their heads." Victor said pointing to the birthmark that every Jostar had. It hadn't exactly been hidden back when Joshua was shirtless back in the ring. "And you're not the first mark I've collected on." Victor had a sadistic grin on his face as he said this.

"You… you killed my siblings for money!" Joshua shouted as he could only think of the many other bastard offspring of that monster that stole Jonathan Jostar's body. They were the only family he could ever have now that his mother was gone and the rest of the Jostar Bloodline had been killed off by DIO.

"No… well… not the first one." At that point both Joshua and Neal's eyes widened to see Victor's Stand faded in next to him. "Lord DIO has promised a Stand to anyone that brings him a Jostar head." It was twice the size of Victor, and the man himself was already a massive brute of a man. Standing tall and with bulging muscles, a gladiator loin cloth and graves were the only clothes it wore. Its skin on its front was bronze while it's back was a bright nickel color, zigzagging lines of nickel crossed over from its back toward its chest. And lastly two glowing eyes were set in an ogre-like face, mammoth tusks and ugly mug all included. "This is my Stand, **Your Last Day**… a pretty fitting name don't you think."

"Hmmph… all I see is two brutes with no brains between them." Neal said as he stepped forward in front of his ward. "Leave Joshua, you are our best hope of defeating DIO. We can not lose you." At that moment Neal's Stand materialized into existence. Two little imps landed on his shoulders, one wearing a three-piece suit and had a cartoonish Moon for a head while the other had a set of priest robes and had a stylized Sun as a head.

"I already beat this guy, ya can't let me-" Joshua exclaimed but was quickly interrupted the Sun side of Neal's Stand kicked him in the face.

"Leave now kid…"

"… before you get killed…

"… for being such a stubborn fool!" The two imps that made up Neal's Stand **Moonage Daydream **shouted into Joshua's face as they ended each of their turns with a tiny kick to his face. The younger man whined a bit as they hopped back to their user's shoulders.

"Joshua, you must return to the monastery. What's left of the Speedwagon Foundation will make sure you're taken somewhere safe." Neal said as he kept his eyes pinned to the man coming for his ward's head. He wouldn't move, no… no matter what happened he wouldn't let this man hurt a hair on this ungrateful, irresponsible, and reckless brat. That was his job damnit! When Neal didn't hear his ward move from his spot he lightly moved his head and his Stand quickly began pelting Joshua with kicks until he finally got the message. Now alone with the mercenary who looked quite confident that he would win quickly and get on to hunting down his real prey.

"So quick to get in the grave old man, wouldn't blame you… Lord DIO has in store for you pain that I wouldn't want to go through either." Victor chuckled mockingly as he watched the old fool begin his way toward him. Neal could tell one thing above all else with this man, he was assured in his victory. The false monk knew that this man's bane would be his ego and much like those punks from earlier that this would be an easy fight. And just like those punks, he would sorely be mistaken.

With a small tug to his smirk, growing wider, Victor's Stand took a thunderous step forward. This was matched by the loud roar that the massive Stand gave. **Your Last Day **picked up into a charge and raised its interlocked fists ready to smash down on the false monk. But to both the Stand and its user, the second that its fists landed down on the old Speedwagon the only result was a small explosion. The ogre-like Stand merely growled slightly as it took a step back, its skin not even damaged from the counter-attack. It had only moved back at the mental command of its User who wanted to study the enemy Stand a bit.

As the smoke cleared, Victor was able to get a good look at what happened. The old man had a hand raised to where the giant Stand's fists had been, in his palm was the Sun headed imp with a comical look of pain on its face. But then before Victor could order Your Last Day to attack again, Neal pulled back his hand and like a baseball pitched the impish Stand at the ogre's face. An explosion clouded the beast's vision and the force of the impact caused it to stumble back a bit. But Victor was more focused on the dashing Monk using the distraction to close the distance between the two Stand users. It was only thanks to his years of time in fight clubs and working as muscle for hire that Victor was able to block the false monk's first strike.

"Nice reflexes, seems your not just some slab of beef after all." Neal smirked, enjoying the fact Victor was no longer doing so. Pulling back, the older man continued on the offensive with a barrage of kicks and punches. He had trained in several forms of martial arts but age was creeping up on his and his opponent while not as skilled was physically stronger and in his prime.

"Boss! Back to back…

"… to back its back!" **Moonage Daydream** both shouted and Neal responded quickly and dodged the meaty fist of Victor's Stand. He sidestepped the beast's palm as it slammed onto the ground. Neal responded by taking the Moon headed twin of his Stand into his hand and jumping up into the air. Victor snarled as he was target locked on the old man now and could only expect that he was going to once again pitch that annoying little Stand of his at **Your Last Day's** head. But when the ogre Stand reached to block any headshot, Neal just grinned and tossed his Stand to the ground and watched it bounce off the ground with a comical high pitch Ouchy and then slam into the enemy's Stand groin. Along with the impact, there was also a small explosion but instead of fire and smoke there was a sizeable chunk of spiking icicles sprouting from between Your Last Day's legs.

"F-fuck… t-t-that's cold…" Victor whined in pain as he felt the connection between Stand and Stand User hit him in a way that would make any man kneel over in pain. He grabbed his crotch and grit his teeth, before the hit to the face and fists had been easily tanked by his Stand's tough skin but even though he wasn't feeling the full effect of the attack, the little he was feeling was enough to be too much. "That's a dirty shot!" Victor roared in rage but the old fake monk just laughed it off.

"I know, but it's effective!" Neal laughed, he was fighting for his and his ward's life here. Honor and clean fighting were only good in theory. But if the death of the Jostar bloodline and the destruction of his grandfather's legacy had taught Neal anything was that there were no rules when fighting back DIO's evil coils of conquest. The argument that he would become no better than the evil he fought was lost on Neal as he was still human and the monster they fought was anything but.

"So's this." Victor took the opportunity that had been created by the old man's gloating and in seconds Your Last Day grabbed ahold the false monk, though only by an arm. Neal felt his right arm feel strange and knew that whatever was happening was this Stand's power. With a desperation to not end up a victim of whatever this Stand could do, he took a deep breath and his body sparked up with Hamon energy. He dislocated his bones in his arm and dropped from the grip of the Stand. He jumped back several feet away from the enemy Stand and Stand User.

"That… doesn't look good." Neal groaned as he glanced down to his arm seeing that it was now covered in shiny chrome. He could still feel Hamon energy flow through his blood in his right arm so he knew that this was a surface-level damage. But as he glanced back to the victorious look on Victor's face he knew that it could have been much worse.

"I told you my Stand's name was **Your Last Day**. Means that when I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but a statue trapping in nickel. Your last day as a person is today, the rest of your existence will be nothing but a trophy… if you're lucky." Victor gloated but then froze up as Neal pushed a flood of Hamon energy through his arm and broke free of the trappings of **Your Last Da**y's power. "H-how did you do that?!"

"I won't explain the power of Hamon to a brute like you." Neal dismissed before he backhanded Moonage Daydream's Mood half down to the ground creating a cluster of sharp icicles out of nowhere. "**Flash White Bullets**!" Neal shouted as he punched the ice, sending waves of Hamon through it and sending the Hamon infused projectiles toward Victor and His Stand. The mercenary quickly ducked behind his Stand, thinking that only another Stand could harm another Stand directly. He was wrong. Blood splashed from his body as his Stand was pelted with sharp, Hamon infused icicles that pierced the thick hide of **Your Last Day**.

"Im-impossible." Victor groaned in pain as he coughed up a bit of blood. He had fought Stand Users before and taken them out like it was nothing. He was the best Jostar hunter in the service of Lord DIO and yet here he was losing out to some old coot in monks robes. He glared hard toward the monk and decided that he needed to end this before he could do any more of his mystic magic tricks. "What are you waiting for you big lug! Turn him and this whole damn town into chrome!" Victor shouted and Your Last Day roared before slamming his palms down on the ground. Out from there the ground started to turn into a silvery metal and quickly began expanding outward. Victory smirked but that faded fast as he looked back to where the monk had been only to find it empty.

"I see, you are more of a brat than my ward. Throwing a tantrum when you don't get your way." Victor looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the fake monk standing on the heads of his Stand up in the air above himself and his own Stand. **Moonage Daydream** were both struggling to hold their User aloft, or at least it looked like they were as per their cartoonish nature they faces were budged out and they were frantically kicking their legs like they were trying to stay afloat in water. It irritated Victor to no end that he was losing to someone with such a silly-ass Stand. The mercenary then watched as Neal lifted a leg off the Sun headed half of his Stand, which shot up still thinking it had to push something heavy up in the air. As it passed by Neal, the false monk did an impressive roundhouse kick and lunched his Stand down to the ground between Victor and **Your Last Day**. "**Hamon Overdrive**!" It was the last thing that Victor heard before everything went dark. Neal had jumped down from the ground, with the momentum provided by gravity and the Power of his Hamon, he had been able to knock out the enemy Stand User with one last punch.

"That was…"

"… great boss!"

"But did you really have to…

"… use us like that?" Moonage Daydream asked as they rubbed their sore bodies but Neal just ignored his Stand as he felt a new presence enter the vicinity. He couldn't tell exactly where this new someone was but he could feel the malice in the air.

"Whoever you are sho-" Neal coughed blood all over his robes as from nowhere knives impacted his chest and sent him back down onto the ground. He struggled to move but soon his attacker revealed himself as his shoe stepped onto Neal's chest.

"Impressive fight, amusing to say the least. Might as well send you along with Jostar if for no other reason to see you utterly fail to stop the inevitable." Neal looked up to see the hated monster that he had been working to stop. Only that monster looked more angelic than he ever expected him to appear, but that did not matter. Because in those golden eyes he still saw what his grandfather sensed all those years ago… pure evil.

* * *

Author's Notes

There we have it, DIO Over Heaven messing about with the multiverse and a new Jostar. here are the Stats for Neal Speedwagon's Stand by the way. Next chapter will have Joshua's Stand.

**Moonage Daydream**

Power - D

Speed - B

Range - B

Durability - B

Precision - C

Potential - D

Moonage Daydream is a Duel Stand that comes in the form of two small humanoid like figures. One with a Sun for a head and the other with a Moon for a Head. Both display very high levels of cartoonish behavior and will often do physical gags whenever possible. Both are jokey and like to mock anyone in range of sight and tag team their speech patters. As for powers, the Sun is able to create small fiery explosions when it impacts anything at a high enough velocity, the Moon Head twin doing the same but with a ice effect instead.

Check out my original work on here - www. pat reon MikeX713


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes

So, I've been gone a long time, I have been having a bad month but next one looks to be much better as well as spookier. Next chapter I do should either be Reincarnated as a Sith or Welcome back Mr. Ed

* * *

Joshua stuffed a suitcase full of clothes and other necessaries for their escape. The other remaining members of the Speedwagon Foundation all were running around like chickens without their heads. They weren't the same group that they once were, they lacked the funds and training, much of their will had been broken with DIO's near victory. It was only thanks to Neal Speedwagon's iron grip on them and the hope that Joshua would defeat DIO.

"Stupid old man, he better fuckin' win." Joshua grumbled with a mix of anger and worry. The only father figure he had in his life had yet to return to the monastery even after several hours. But Victor had also not come calling so the uncertainty of who won or what was happening was surrounding the entire compound. It was quite worse than just having an answer even if that answer wasn't the one they all wanted. As the last Jostar nearly finished packing his suitcase he screamed in rage and tossed the entire thing to the corner of his small room. "I'm not going to just run away! I'm not letting DIO ruin this world any more than he already has!" With that he threw his suit case to the side and left his room.

The entire monastery was too busy dealing with their perceived impending doom to really notice the most important person living there leave. Joshua had also had a few years of sneaking out unnoticed under his belt but with the current chaos he practically walked out the front door. He was all set, on his face a look of grim determination to finally end it all. He ran down the trail down back to the forested foothills that surrounded the mountain that held his former monastery home. He slightly appreciate that he was able to run home for a quick change of clothes, having gotten out of the partially blooded clothes that he on before. Now dressed in heavy climbing boots, brown army surplus pants… a Speedwagon t-shirt under a fur-line jacket. It was a basic outfit but it was very practical, in this new world against DIO they couldn't afford to be very showy.

Joshua eventually ran through the trees and came back to the outskirts of the town that Neal and Victor. There was no one here or any sign that a battel ever took place. It was strange, as Joshua would think given the old man's Stand there would at least be some sign that something happened. Maybe a few craters, burn marks, icicles sticking out. But there was nothing, and that set him on edge. And then Joshua felt his hairs stand on edge as dark clouds started to roll in and a few drops of rain began to hit his head.

"Excellent work Pucci, I would have expected nothing less from you." Joshua turned his head and out from nowhere two men now stood in the field with him. One was a dark-skinned man in a priest's outfit that Joshua wouldn't give any care about at all. No, all his attention was going right to the man next to the other.

"DIO." Joshua's teeth ground as he spoke the name of the monster that had killed his entire family before he was even born. As the Last Jostar glared at the two men that had just appeared out of thin air, DIO merely chuckled a bit at the disappointment that this entire affair was.

"So, we have here the last gamble of silly fools seeking to deny me my birthright. You boy are nothing truly important, your supporters are however in possession of something I must have back." DIO started as he glanced up to the monastery knowing that the last Stand Arrow was hidden up there. Those thieving rats had taken one from him and he wasn't about to let them keep what wasn't there's. No, the entirety of Earth was his, it was only by his generosity that humanity was allowed to barrow any single part of the world at any time. He turned back to Pucci but found his friend already had vanished. "Good, this is nothing I can't handle on my own." He spoke aloud what he wanted to hear. Truthfully he found it odd but waved off any thoughts of betrayal. For who would Pucci turn to but the mighty DIO?

"You finally show up you walking corpse!" Joshua roared as he took up a Hamon battle stance. He knew all about DIO's vampiric powers, and how they have been crippled by his Jostar body. Even now, Jonathan fought DIO and prevented him from using his full undead powerset. But he still had his Stand, a Stand that the Speedwagon Foundation wasn't able to get much information on. They knew from some close encounters and some hearsay that it was a close-range Stand and it had some sort of power but that was about it. It didn't matter, Joshua was confident in his own Stand and his skills with Hamon. "Finally here to die!"

"Hmm? Oh yes you are here boy." DIO said ruining all the internal hype that Joshua had built for himself. The vampire looked back down toward the Last Jostar and couldn't look to be bothered to hold any interest. DIO had long since stopped caring about the appearance of lording his greatness over those that would be dead before they even knew it. "But I guess, I should give you a modicum of respect if for no other reason than your commitment to that silly art of Hamon." DIO chuckled as he manifested **The World** into reality.

"So that's it… doesn't look all that tough." Joshua smirked as DIO slightly scowled at the dismissal of the greatest Stand to ever be.

"Enough, you have stood in the presence of DIO. Instead of bowing like all mortals you stand. Well, it shall by my Stand that you shall fall back on your knees where you belong. Now witness **The World**!" DIO shouted and time stood still. He smirked as he slowly at a leisurely pace walked up to Joshua as the boy stood still. Seconds passed by, DIO had now trained his Stand to stop Time for a full Minute. As he stood across from the Last Jostar, **The World** pulled back its fist and thus began a barrage of punches that would surely beat the young man into a blood pulp.

"**Muda-Muda-Muda-Muda-Muda-Muda-Muda-Muda**!" **The World** shouted with each punch until finally Time resumed. Only instead of Joshua flying back, blood flowing out of many wounds, nothing happened. Joshua blinked as he now saw DIO standing so close, but his instincts took over and he quickly leapt forward, Hamon energy crackling around his arm as he dove in for a killing blow to DIO's head. The self-proclaimed lord of the world took a second to realize that something was wrong and just before the Hamon laced fist connected with his face he activated another Time Stop and jumped far away from Joshua as he stood frozen in place.

"Impossible, I know that **The World** had struck this foolish whelp." DIO muttered with narrowed eyes. This had to be the work of the boy's Stand. There was no Hamon circling him until that attack so DIO ruled that out as the cause. Out from his pocket, DIO pulled a knife and threw toward Joshua. The knife stopped just before the hitting the Last Jostar's neck and with that DIO paid close attention to what would come next as he resumed Time. There, as all started moving again… he saw it. A figure that flashed in and out of existence blocked the knife and sent it scattering onto the ground. But DIO knew that it wasn't just fast, a Speed type of Stand wouldn't have been able to block **The World's** barrage previously. Which meant one thing…

"So, you're Stand's power is to teleport huh." Joshua said after he landed on the ground once his punch failed to connect. But once he said this he saw a small blade that hadn't been there previously. It was odd, as was the look that his mortal enemy was giving him.

"A simplistic theory but that is to be expected from a lowly human like yourself." DIO scoffed as he had heard that theory far too many times by those that saw **The World's** power. But this would be more of a troubling fight than the one-sided slaughter that DIO had planned for. But it mattered not. He was sure that Pucci was collecting the Arrow right this very moment. With their main objective being completed, DIO knew he could take his time in finishing off the Jostar line once and for all… again.

"And it will be this lowly human that puts an end to you DIO!" Joshua shouted as he ran forward toward DIO, his body flaring with Hamon energy and enhanced to the point where even DIO blinked and Joshua was right on top of him. **The World** blocked the Jostar's first punch, surprising the vampire of the force that came with it. DIO had long since theorized that Hamon energy would be an effective weapon against a Stand. But just as this boy could fight against a Stand, so too could DIO end this human all by himself. DIO slipped around **The World** and Joshua and reached out to drain yet another Jostar of their blood. But instead, his hand hit something else.

DIO glanced up and there he could see Joshua's Stand. It was a muscular figure dressed in gothic Germanic armor. A large helmet covering its head only allow a feint glow of orange light in the helmet's eye sockets to show were its eyes were. Its body stood evenly to DIO, and was nearly as defined by a similarly muscular body, only partially by various plates of knight's armor covering most of the body, though a place of needed flexibility was left uncovered. It's exposed skin was a bright orange with sliver like veins spreading into the flesh from the pieces of armor giving it a fused together look. In the Stand's hands was in its right a large broadsword and in the left a tower shield, neither's weight seemed to bother the Stand. A hiss of steam escaped the helmet of Joshua's Stand before it hefted its sword and swung it down where DIO once stood.

Both DIO and **The World** jumped back, the Stand vanishing away while the vampire jumped clear across the field they were fighting on. DIO had seen his prey's Stand and was calculating what the possibilities it might have. Even as Joshua roared again and charged head long at DIO he was thinking about the young man's Stand. Funny enough, it wasn't showing itself. DIO suspected that its primary use was a defensive Stand, that it would only appear when Joshua was attacked. This left Hamon as the sword and the Stand as the Shield, a ingenious ruse and strategy DIO had to admit. With his observations complete, DIO stopped Time once again and moved away from the assaulting Jostar.

"He already stopped my attacks while Time stood still. That could only be done if his Stand also possessed a Time related power." DIO thought back to his time in Italy, putting down the mob boss Diavolo and his Stand King Crimson. It had certainly been a battle that DIO would always remember as it was one of the first times that **The World** had been matched evenly with the power of Time. But in the end, like as all things should, the day ended with a victory for DIO. With this experience in mind, he could tell that the Stand he was fighting now was of a similar power to **The World** and King Crimson.

Time started back up again and DIO watched as Joshua once again held an irritated and confused look on his face. This was an odd battle, normally DIO would end it easily but this Jostar's Stand made his normal means of finishing a fight quickly noneffective. At least until DIO understood the limitations of the enemy Stand.

"Quit running away and fight me!" DIO rolled his eyes at the childish actions of the young man. This was the Speedwagon Foundation's last resort? The power that this boy commanded was impressive but he was lashing out with little to now strategy other than relying on his Stand's defensive qualities and the deadliness Hamon had to DIO. The vampire watched with a smirk, planning on stopping Time just as the Jostar rushed in and this time trying out the extent of the boy's Stand yet again. This time he would throw several more knives toward him, it would risk tipping off the true power of **The World** but that was fine. DIO didn't think that this mongrel would have the intelligence to understand that much.

"Come to me Jostar, let us see just wha-" DIO gasped as he felt several piercing pains in his chest. He had just dodged another punch from the Hamon User but then suddenly a great rippling pain he had not felt in decades passed over him. A trickle of blood pass out his mouth as he looked down to see several shards of sharp fur pierce his chest. He looked to see Joshua smirking and then a loud clang echoed in the in field as DIO was hit with a heavy thrust of the tower shield of Joshua's Stand. DIO rolled back, injured and the debilitating power of Hamon preventing him from gracefully recovering and countering the Jostar. "_What hit me… his clothes_!"

DIO eventually stopped and stood back up on shaky legs as he ripped out the shards of tangled fur that attacked as Hamon filled projectiles. He glared hard at the fur lined coat that Joshua was wearing and DIO recalled the annoying thing about Hamon, anything remotely organic can hold Hamon and be turned into a weapon. Even inorganic matter could transmit Hamon and hold it if coated in something like oil. He had been careless, and had forgotten just how versatile Hamon could be.

"Get it now DIO, thanks to my Stand** No Rest For The Wicked** and the power of Hamon this will be your last day to terrorize earth!" Joshua gloated and DIO could feel his nerves on fire at both the lingering Hamon in his body and the mocking this peon was giving him. He was DIO, the pinnacle of all things on this world! "Now die DIO! **Green Bullet Overdrive**!" Joshua shouted before slamming his hands onto the ground. DIO had a stinking feeling in his stomach and quickly activated a Time Stop. It was a good thing he had done so as just as Time froze he watched as millions of grassy blades shout toward him, all bristling with Hamon energy. DIO flew into the air and avoided the exact spot that would have been a death trap. As the seconds passed into a minute, he glared at the troublesome Jostar.

"What a mockery, a howling monkey that knows a few tricks." DIO scowled as Time resumed. The many blades of grass finishing their flight toward where DIO had been standing and colliding into each other in a great crash. The two glared at each other, both knowing that they were in a deadlock. DIO would simply stop time and escape any trickery that Joshua would throw at him while **No Rest For The Wicked** would block any attack that DIO threw at Joshua.

The two then sped toward each other. A flurry of blows began to be exchanged. The World punching at the invincible defense of **No Rest For The Wicked** while DIO and Joshua attempted to hit the other with their own strikes. Clangs of Stand enforced fists striking metal echoed as heavy grunts of effort came with each attempt at killing a hated enemy. All DIO would need was one moment to drain Joshua dry and then he would be able to finish him off for good. Just as well, Joshua just needed one strike of Hamon to short-circuit DIO's body and give him the perfect head shot and end DIO once and for all. It was a fight that would be decided by luck, by fate… or by one that controlled Fate.

"**Rua**!" The thundering shout of **No Rest For The Wicked** boomed as its sword cleaved upward, carving out the dirt below and swinging straight for DIO's lower body. A sudden change in attack pattern was expected, DIO was a master of combat and a simple change in format was nothing to him. He smirked as he pushed off the ground… only to find his feet firmly locked in place.

DIO's eyes widened a dodge he intended didn't move as he wanted. His body felt heavier than it should have in that exact moment. And with that, he stumbled a bit. The attack by the armored Stand connected and a large gash soon was cut into DIO's leg. Joshua's eyes widened as he saw his opening. This was what he was waiting for all his life. He twisted on his heel and spun a Hamon infused kick into DIO's gut, sending shockwaves of power through DIO's stolen body. The blow slammed DIO into the ground and before DIO could command a Time Stop, someone beat him to it. Time Stopped but not to DIO's command and he could only watch as **No Rest For The Wicked** stood above with its heavy broadsword posed to sever DIO from Jonathan's body once and for all. DIO willed his body to move, to do anything in this moment. For **The World** to come and block the incoming death blow. But it all happened in a flash, where **The World** stopped Time for extended periods of Time… DIO understood what Joshua Stand did. It stopped Time for a millisecond, and was able to use that to either block an attack or in this case… end his life.

It happened in a blink of an eye, DIO fell, Joshua spun around and slammed him into the ground with a mighty Hamon powered kick, and then in a flash of silver and orange DIO's head was no longer connected to his stolen body. Blood spilled everywhere, like a geyser of all the blood that the vampire had drained from the innocent was spilling out. The rain that had been pouring down around them began washing away the blood and spreading it among the field.

"T-this… is… impossible…" DIO's eyes wobbled with deep confusion and pain. He could barely understand just what happened. It was unthinkable that he could be beaten by a howling monkey like this infernal Jostar. One in his opinion was the least worthy among the Jostars to beat him. From Jotaro to the whelp he found in Japan, they all felt more worthy than this one. "Scum… this is not-" DIO did not finish his sentence as he felt a Hamon infused stomp crash part of his skull in. Then another, and another… the vampire was subject to a great many stomps until finally the severed head that was DIO was more puddle of blood pulp than anything else.

"I did it… I did it!" Joshua roared into the sky once he finished several labored breaths. But the feeling of euphoria from defeating the demon that tormented the world was slowly sapped as Joshua heard the sound of droning clapping at the edge of the battlefield. He turned his head to see a dark-skinned man in priestly garb and as well…

"Wonderful performance. All you would need is a music box and a little hat on your head and you would make the perfect dancing monkey." Joshua's eyes stared in disbelief as he saw at the edge of the field another man with the face of evil. But this one was a far cry from monster he had just killed, this one looking more like a bizarre and self-absorbed angel than anything else.

"Impossible." It was the only word on his mind. Just as DIO could only see what was before his eyes as impossible, so to did Joshua when confronted with another DIO. Then his eyes lowered to the body behind the two men and his fear and confusion were replaced rage. There he saw the beaten form of Neal. He had killed one DIO, would it be so hard to do it again? That was what was going through his head as he bolted forward, no strategy or planning to deal with the fact it was two against one or what powers they might have over him. He still didn't even fully understand the last DIO's powers but that didn't matter. His duty to the world was still unfinished.

"Pathetic." Joshua gasped for air as he felt this DIO grab his throat. A glance to the side saw that a new **The World** was locking down **No Rest For The Wicked**. Joshua struggled against the angelic DIO's grasp, kicking and trying to bring in as much life giving oxygen as he could. "Unlike that last DIO I have dealt with Hamon Users several times recently. I have a much better understanding of the power you mongrels wield. I know exactly how to deprive you of the air you need so desperately."

"My lord, are you sure that these are the only two you wish to send to _that_ world?" Joshua was still trying to figure out a way out of this as the other man spoke. He was far too used to **No Rest For The Wicked** defending him against any true threat. When he fought other humans his Stand never activated because Joshua knew that they couldn't truly harm him with Hamon able to heal and him. But now he was locked down, he was helpless to do anything but wait at the mercy of this angelic DIO.

"I believe so yes. Oh, what amusement I shall have watching these two fetter about, eventually coming to their cold meaningless demise." DIO chuckled as he always did find the death and emptiness of winter beautiful. It would only be made better by the cold frozen bodies of these two. DIO turned back to Pucci pulling up the beaten Speedwagon up and dragging him over. A portal soon opened in front of them, a swirling disk of endless colors.

"J-just what the hell!" Joshua choked out as nothing about this made sense. He stared at the portal that had formed but was quickly pulled away and now was staring at the face of the man he hated most of all.

"Hold comfort in the knowledge that you did indeed defeat a truly inferior version of me." DIO said smiling even though he knew for a fact that wasn't the case. That it was only because of Pucci's mastery over Gravity that this Joshua was able to beat that lowly DIO. But what he wanted was a JoJo had his peak, only for him to suffer the horrible fall to the frozen ground. This was all for that moment, when he would return to see the look of pure agony and suffering on Joshua's face. That moment when he knew that all he loved and built for himself was destroyed by a force he could never understand. A force not unfamiliar but still alien. "Now, leave my presence… and wait for my return dancing monkey." With that DIO tossed Joshua into the portal and Pucci did the same to the Speedwagon. The two men vanished beyond and with that the portal remained open but shifted a bit.

"I have the Arrows ready." Pucci said as he hold up five Stand Arrows.

"Good, don't want to make the it too easy on them."

"W-hat… what happened?" Neal mumbled as his sense came back to him. The last thing that he could recall was his fight with the mercenary threatening to bring his ward to DIO. Then, he won… then something happened.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a cave, not the best thing but nothing he hasn't been through before. In the run from DIO he, Joshua, and the rest of the Speedwagon Foundation had at times had to take refuge in horrible conditions. At least this cave looked to be somewhat dry. He pushed himself up, groaning a bit in pain as several wounds threatened to open. But he was a Hamon master, he took a deep breath and let the power of Hamon close back up those wounds. He few more moments of healing and Neal was back up on his feet, narrowing his eyes he took in the cave deeper. It continued on further back, but the mouth of it looked to be nearby as he could feel a slight breeze.

The last of the Speedwagons slowly made his way toward the fresh air. There he found himself staring at a unknown forest surrounding the beginning slopes of the mountain he awoke in. The trees weren't native to Germany, maybe a bit further east or possible even more north. That didn't matter to him other than possible placement, what did matter was finding Joshua. It did not matter how he came here, only that he found his charge.

He slid down the rocky slope to the grassy forest edge, his breath even and bringing in the need air into his lungs. His senses sharpened he was able to tell that the forest was filled with all the animals that normally called trees home, plus a few other beings. A group of hunters were not too far, and a lone man was near them. The lone man was far enough from the hunters to clearly be separate but not so far that he was unaware. Deciding that any possible chance of information was better than wandering aimlessly, Neal started his way toward the mass of humans.

The man dressed in monks robes made his way through the trees with all the serenity that only came with mastery of Hamon. He knew all that was around him and his presence was completely at one with nature. With every breath he took he was more and more tune with the local ebbs and flows. Whereas his mentor Joseph used Hamon in creative and unexpected ways, Neal developed a method more passive and in tune with all around him. His senses heightened far beyond a human's normally should, which made the fact he was taken by surprise by whoever set him here all the more troubling.

His mind worked on this problem as he came to the edge of a small camp. There several men in rather rustic attire, mostly furs, all gathered around their campsite. Two fireplaces and a sole tent made it up but there was at least fifteen men that Neal could see. Flying above them was a small flag, black and yellow with a stag emboldened onto it. At the moment they were all celebrating a fine end to a hunt, two fawns and a stag by the looks of it. The smallest of the animals currently being butchered likely as the feast for the hunters good work.

Neal smirked as he used his Hamon to mask his presence. All humans had a sixth sense as it were, a collective assembly of all their other senses. Sometimes this would explained away as a gut feeling or intuition. But Neal had long since learned that if one masked themselves in a light bit of Hamon they could trick this sixth sense into believing that the spot where that Hamon user stood was nothing but empty air. This of course would only work to a degree, if you made a loud noise or stood in front of someone then they of course would detect you. But it was with great skill, and the hunter's distracted party mood, that allowed Neal to slip into the group of men like he had always been there. He was even handed a mug of drink by a drunken member of the group. It wasn't until the man butchering the fawn came back that it was noticed that a stranger was in their midst.

"Alright men, let's get this feast going!" The man doing much of the cooking shouted as he carried back several meat covered ribs and other chunks of meat all in a large iron pot. His comrades all shouted and cheered, Neal included.

"About damn time, look at me… I'm skin and bones here!" Neal joked and many of the men laughed at his joke as he was clearly one of the most muscular men in the group.

"Now Septon… wait… we didn't bring a priest with us." The lead hunter started, catching on his words and as he finished them they all drew very quiet. A moment passed by and all at once they stood up, with the two sitting on either side of Neal going to grab him but the fake monk simply batted their hands away and flipped them on their backs. "Now you're gonna tell us just who in the seven hells you think you are steppin' into our camp?"

"The name's Neal Speedwagon, I'm not from around here and have suddenly found myself… here… wherever that is." Neal said in a clam yet stern tone that made a few of their tough looking men step back a bit. Between the muscles that strained against the man's robes, and the causal manner he flipped their friends on their backs they all got the immediate feeling that they shouldn't attack this man without a plan.

"Speedwagon, not a noble name I recognize." The lead man said with a raised eyebrow.

"Might be some lucky bastard that got knighted, sounds like a dumb name a lowborn would pick for their House." One of the hunters chuckled but squirmed back down when the lead hunter glared at him.

"You gave yours, I'm Lork… Hunt-master for the House of Baratheon. These here are the lands of that House." Neal kept his poker face when confronted by the absurdity of what he had just heard. All of what this man, Lork, said was something out of a medieval fairytale. Was this all a trick? Some prank or maybe a highly complex Stand power. "Now, what are you doin' in these woods?"

"I wish I knew that my friends. I just woke up after a rather taxing battle with some thug threatening me and my ward." Neal said and he made a note to watch his words in the future. The looks on some of the hunters were bordering on scowling, clearly due to the fancy words that he was using. But Neal was already in the red as it were with them, he thought that positioning himself into a light of higher birth might get them into thinking that he would reward them handsomely if they helped him. They already saw that he could beat them easily, plus… that other person was still at the edge of the camp watching them.

"Just woke up? You really expect us to believe that?" Lork questioned as he took a step forward, Neal had to give it to the man… he seemed to be made of sterner stuff than his friends.

"No I don't, I expect you to either point me in direction of the nearest town and forget you saw me or take me to your lord for questioning. So what's it going to be my good sir?"


End file.
